


i knew I loved you (before I met you)

by assholemurphamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (i deleted chapter 2 bc honestly it fucking sucked and i decided not to make this a series), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe Soulmates, Angst, Bellamy centric, Bellarke, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Linctavia - Freeform, M/M, Memori - Freeform, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, New Years party, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, bc im canadian so yeah, clexa is mentioned, in the winter, might make this a series but idk yet, pArty setting, short fic, takes place in toronto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no way that you hate soul mates, Bell, it's just not possible," Octavia explains, taking a sip of her wine. "You are going to meet this 'Clarke' person eventually, and when you do, you will understand why it's so special."<br/>Bellamy stirs in his kitchen, cracking open a can of beer. The two are hosting a New Years party tonight at Bellamy's house, and Octavia had invited almost 100 people. Bellamy knew his little sister had good intentions, but if he is being honest, he was just really jealous of Octavia and Lincoln's relationship. She had met her soul mate in 8th grade, whereas he was still single, no soulmate in sight, at 24 years old. </p><p>"Octavia, would you please stop forcing the whole 'soulmate' thing? What if I'm not meant to find my soulmate, or what if they've already found a different Bellamy to spend their life with?" He sighs, leaning against the kitchen counter, while he looks at his wrist.</p><p>The word 'Bellarke' is spelt in cursive across his wrist, the tattoo combining the names of him as well as his future partner. Everyone has one, they stain your skin from the moment you are born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i knew I loved you (before I met you)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments, it really does mean so so much to the authors on here to know that people are enjoying our writing.  
> I hope you like the idea, for 'ship names' being tattooed instead of just the other persons name. (Trying to be original, here haha)  
> I love soulmate AUs so I figured I would TRYYY and write one myself.  
> (This is unbetaed and only roughly edited, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please feel free to correct anything in the comments and I will change it.) xx

"There is no way that you hate soul mates, Bell, it's just not possible," Octavia explains, taking a sip of her wine. "You are going to meet this 'Clarke' person eventually, and when you do, you will understand why it's so special."  
Bellamy stirs in his kitchen, cracking open a can of beer. The two are hosting a New Years party tonight at Bellamy's house, and Octavia had invited almost 100 people. Bellamy knew his little sister had good intentions, but if he is being honest, he was just really jealous of Octavia and Lincoln's relationship. She had met her soul mate in 8th grade, whereas he was still single, no soulmate in sight, at 24 years old.  
"Octavia, would you please stop forcing the whole 'soulmate' thing? What if I'm not meant to find my soulmate, or what if they've already found a different Bellamy to spend their life with?" He sighs, leaning against the kitchen counter, while he looks at his wrist.

The word 'Bellarke' is spelt in cursive across his wrist, the tattoo combining the names of him as well as his future partner. Everyone has one, they stain your skin from the moment you are born. Some people take longer to find their soulmate, either because the name combination is too complicated, or their paths just take longer to cross.  
Octavia got lucky and met Lincoln when she was 11, both of their wrists being stamped with 'Linctavia'. Bellamy's friend Murphy, took years to meet his fiancé, Emori, because her tattoo said 'Emorathan' rather than 'Memori' but eventually they crossed paths too.

\---

Bellamy wanders from room to room, the open concept flooring of his home, not making it hard to do so, as he makes his way towards the kitchen for some snacks. He squeezes through the crowds, most -if not all- of Octavia's friends, before grabbing a handful of Cheetos, his hand brushing with someone else's from deep inside the bowl. As the Blake boy looks up, he sees a gorgeous man, he has a deep tan, with a body chiseled by God himself, clearly visible through his long sleeved shirt and open sports jacket. The man makes eye contact with Bellamy and crosses the table to come say hello.

"Hey, I'm Clark, who are you here with?" His voice is deep, strong and sultry and it threatens to make Bellamy's pants stir.  
_Clarke? Oh shit, is this my soulmate? Please be a yes, please be a yes. Okay Bellamy, act cool. Be casual._  
"Are you my soulmate?" Bellamy mentally slaps himself. _Seriously? That's all you've got?_  
The mans smirk turns into a chuckle, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the word ' Danark '.  
"Daniel?" He asks, taking Bellamy's hand in his own, flipping it upwards gently, to look at his wrist. When he sees the party host's tattoo, he shrugs and wrap an arm around his waist anyway. "Well, Bellamy... I don't think we are soulmates, but you are very attractive, so if you want to..." His words trail off, eyes flickering over to the stairs heading up to Bellamy's bedroom and he nods.

\---

The minutes that follow are a frantic collision of teeth, tongues and lips, as their clothes a discarded and Bellamy falls apart loudly against his bedroom door with Clark standing behind him.

"I hope you find your soulmate, kid. But if not, call me." He disappears from Bellamy's bedroom with a wink, after they both get dressed. Bellamy takes a moment to collect himself, attempting to fix his hair using his phone screen as a mirror. After a few minutes, he takes a breath and heads out of his bedroom, mistakenly bumping into a pretty blonde as he exits.  
"Shit, sorry, uhm my bad." She chuckles, looking up at him as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was just looking for my friend."  
"Well, since this is my party- or, my house at least - maybe I could help you find her?" Bellamy closes his bedroom door behind him as they chat, "What's her name?"  
"Raven- Raven Reyes. She's like, 5'6, brunette, probably entertaining a few boys in a bedroom right about now." She laughs, holding out her hand. "I'm Clarke by the way."  
_Oh fuck- here we go again. Don't say something incredibly lame._  
Bellamy hesitates for a moment before taking her hand, kissing the top of it. As he leans down, he tries to sneak a peak at her tattoo, but it is covered with at least a dozen bracelets.  
"I'm Bellamy," He starts, watching Clarke's blush deepen, "And I think we might be soulmates."  
He drops her hand gently, showing her the cursive word that adorned his wrist.  
"Oh- uhm- I don't know what to say, because I-" Her words are cut off as a petite brunette aproaches them, wrapping her arm around Clarke's waist.  
"Hey babe, what are you doing up here?" Her eyes flash towards Bellamy, before landing back on the girl in front of her. "Why don't you come dance with me, baby?"  
_Baby? Oh great- not again..._  
"Uhm, Bellamy, this is my girlfriend- Lexa. Lexa, this is Octavia's older brother." The blonde girl holds out an arm, steadying her intoxicated partner.  
"Hello Bellarmy," she slurs, as Bellamy and Clarke chuckle at the mispronounciation, "This has been fun, but Clarke and I, have to find ms.Reyes before we can go home. Oh- I see her. I will meet you by the car, Princess."  
Lexa stumbles expertly down the carpeted stairs, Bellamy catches a glimpse of her wrist 'Clexa' and he sighs, nodding. Clarke tips his chin up and kisses his lips gently, barely even creating contact.  
"Maybe another time... Soulmate?"  
Before Bellamy camps even register the words leaving her mouth, she is already half way across the hallway, and he mentally curses himself, once again.   
Is he ever going to find his Clarke?

**Author's Note:**

> HI, okay, im so sorry i haven't got around to the next part of this fic, but I found out I had kidney stones a few days ago, so i have been in and out of doctors offices and they've been dong tests on me, so i haven't really had time to sit down at my computer and write, now that my phone is broken (rip). and besides that, kidney stones are literally like 8/10 on the pain scale, so, ive been in a fuck ton of pain lately, so, again, im sorry for the wait, but i will be back as soon as i can :)
> 
> ______
> 
> (EDIT)  
> I've decided not to continue this as a series bc I lost a bunch of my writing when my phone stopped working :( and I think i should just leave pt 1 as it is. 
> 
> But be sure to follow me on tumblr (www.assholemurphamy.tumblr.com)


End file.
